


Teasing the Tiger

by valis2



Category: Riptide (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-01
Updated: 2010-05-01
Packaged: 2017-10-09 09:45:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/85851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valis2/pseuds/valis2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick and Cody go out for dinner with clients, and Cody can't help but pull the tiger's tail.  <b>Warnings:</b>  Rough!sex, in-charge!Nick</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teasing the Tiger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seraphina_snape](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraphina_snape/gifts).



> This is a terribly belated birthday gift for Seraphina_snape. Thank you to Little Tristan for the German name, and Catyah for her superb canon recollection.

Cody tried his best to look interested in Angie's dieting techniques, but it wasn't working. Nick gave him a look that said _Stay focused, man_, and he sighed and tried to pay attention.

"...and the cabbage diet. Have you ever tried that?" asked Angie, batting her brown eyes. She looked directly at him.

"Uh, no." Cody had a feeling that his usual diet--steaks, potatoes, barely a trace of anything green, except the lettuce they put on burgers--might horrify her. "We don't generally go on diets."

"Really?" said Angie. "But you're so sculpted." She blushed.

Nick coughed behind his hand, and Cody resisted the urge to kick him under the table. "Well, I do work out every day..."

"I think I'm going to have dessert," said Tina, grabbing the small menu at the center of the round table.

Angie frowned. "I thought we talked about dairy--"

"Give it a rest, Angie," said Tina. "You're my sister, not my dietitian."

Angie frowned again, but then turned back to Cody with a smile. "It's so sweet of you to ask me--I mean, us, out to dinner."

"We often take clients out after a successful resolution to their case," said Cody, trying to keep his voice light and charming. "It's a bonus when they're as lovely as the both of you." Nick gave him a sharp look at that, but Cody ignored him. _You should know I'm serious about you, Nick. This is just casual flirting._

"Thank you," said Angie, blushing again. Tina rolled her eyes and snagged the waiter, ordering a hot fudge sundae, and Nick added two coffees to the order.

"Yeah, this is a lot more enjoyable than taking out Mrs. Naugatuk," said Nick, scratching his neck.

"Mrs. Naugatuk?" asked Tina.

Nick grinned and began one of his favorite stories. "She lost her shih tzu..." As Nick told his story, Cody wondered how he'd missed how gorgeous Nick was over the years. His black hair, his beautiful olive skin, clear blue eyes, those beautiful lips, so full...so sensual...

He shifted uncomfortably in his chair. _Definitely shouldn't think about this morning._ Making breakfast. Trying to get the eggs in the pan while hot hands roamed over his body...

He took a calming breath and then another. _Not the time and place._ Since he'd kissed Nick a month ago, they'd been making up for lost time, spending nearly every waking hour doing something illicit to each other. He'd never been with anyone whose appetite matched his own, who was so inventive, so hot...

He had to adjust himself discretely. Fortunately, Angie and Tina were completely absorbed in Nick's story, but Nick gave him an amused look, and Cody knew he'd noticed.

_You think this's funny, huh? I'll show you something funny._ He knew just what to do.

The story came to its usual conclusion, and Angie and Tina laughed out loud. Cody joined in. _He really does tell it well. The hand gestures, especially._

"You think that's funny, you should hear the one about the guy who hired us to find his moose..." said Nick.

The waiter dropped off the sundae and the two coffees, and Cody looked around the table brightly. "Anyone up for a shot?"

Angie gave him a surprised look, but Tina nodded. "Hell yes." Nick shook his head. Cody ordered four shots of tequila, lemon wedges, and salt. After the waiter left, Nick launched right back into the story of Mr. Liebenhoden and his missing moose, setting up the punchline in his usual measured way.

The tequila shots were brought to the table, and Cody moved two of them over to Tina, and kept the other two for himself. Nick was deep into the part about Klaus-Peter's first attempt to convince the police of the magnitude of the theft when Cody put part one of his wicked plan into effect. He licked the back of his hand, eyes locked with Nick, who'd just looked in his direction.

Nick, for his part, didn't stumble, and somehow managed to segue into the second attempt to engage the cops. Cody salted the back of his hand and tossed back the shot, sucking on the lemon and then licking the back of his hand again, timed perfectly with Nick's next glance.

This time Nick mispronounced Klaus-Peter's name as Paus-Kleter. Cody looked at him with his best innocent look.

"And then what happened?" asked Angie. Tina knocked back her own shot.

"Well, Quinlan wasn't very amused about the Liebenhoden's letter to the editor of the _King Harbor Daily_ saying he was 'like stone to the cries of wretched moose.'" Nick took a sip of coffee. Tina laughed so hard that she dropped her wedge of lemon on the floor and had to get another.

Cody took one as well, and while Angie turned to Tina to giggle about the line, Cody thought about how badly he wanted to fuck Nick, and licked the back of his hand as Nick watched. This time Nick nearly dropped his coffee cup, and the look he gave him back said clearly, _You just wait._ Cody grinned.

"What did Quinlan do next?" said Angie.

"Huh?" said Nick.

"Quinlan. The lieutenant? What did he do about the letter?" asked Tina.

Nick swallowed hard as Cody sucked on his slice of lemon. "He...uh...well, it didn't go over well." Nick visibly composed himself and moved a little in his chair, adjusting the napkin in his lap. "Let's just say that poor Klaus-Peter got an earful. That's when he came to us and hired us..." He began to tell the second half of the story.

Cody was feeling pleasantly buzzed, and listened, amused, as Nick explained how Mr. Liebenhoden tracked down his errant moose, complete with lovesick moose cries. By the end, Tina was laughing so hard she was crying, and Angie kept giggling behind her hand in between sips of Tab.

The check came, and Cody paid. Tina looked like she was ready to leave, but Angie clearly wanted to linger, giving Cody little hopeful looks. Nick looked a little flushed and hadn't said much since the end of the story.

"If you ever have an more problems in the future, be sure to call us again," said Cody. "We can help with a lot of different kinds of cases."

"We will," promised Tina. "Angie, I think we should go. Mark's expecting me home soon."

Angie looked at him, and he smiled back casually. She seemed disappointed. "Okay. Thank you so much, Mr. Allen, Mr. Ryder."

"Nick," corrected Nick immediately. He got up and hugged Tina and then Angie, and Cody did the same.

Outside of Straightaway's, it was dark. The sound of the ocean was pleasant to his ears. He took a few steps past the entrance and suddenly Nick grabbed him and pushed him face-first against the wall.

"You think it's funny, pushing me like that." Nick was close, his breath hot in his ear. "You won't be laughing when we get home." He let go abruptly, and Cody turned to look at him. In the dim light his eyes were hard to read, but there was a barely-restrained tension visible in every line of his body. Nick stared at him a moment longer and then strode off toward the dock.

A thrill ran down Cody's spine and he followed. Nick had been reserved in his passion so far, as if he was afraid to scare him off if he showed his full hand, and Cody couldn't help but be exhilarated at the thought of Nick, unleashed. Of the two of them, Nick had the only experience with men, having been with a guy named Bobby in 'Nam, and when Cody had kissed him Nick had backed off, the look of fright and desire on his face torture to behold.

The _Riptide_ was dark and quiet, and Nick was ahead of him, but didn't bother turning on any lights. Murray was in Pasadena, helping his girlfriend with a presentation, and wouldn't be back for another day or two, and Cody felt the excitement growing. Nick had disappeared, and Cody guessed that he'd gone down into their stateroom.

Three steps down, and then the hallway, and then another step into the room, and suddenly Nick was all over him, hands gripping him tightly and holding him against the wall. "You liked that, didn't you?" growled Nick. "Turning me on in front of them. Getting me hard like that in a room full of people. Made you hot."

"Yeah." He couldn't think of anything more intelligent to reply than that. Nick was close, so close, his eyes lit by desire, and Cody wanted him.

"Licking your lips, knowing that I wanted to be the one licking them." Nick drew closer, as if to kiss him, but then his hot, slick tongue traced the edge of Cody's lips, sending electric thrills of heat up his spine. A little nip at the edge of his lower lip made him moan with abandon. "That's right," said Nick. "Moan for me." Nick's hands grew bolder, pulling on his sweater, and Cody tried to help as it was wrestled off his body but to no avail. There was a ripping noise and then the sweater was thrown violently across the room. Nick's fingers were working the buckle of his belt, pulling on it, and Nick kissed him fiercely, trapping him against the wall. Fingers slid behind the waistband of his underwear, touching his cock.

Cody moaned again, and the zipper on his pants was forcefully pulled open, hands scrabbling at his underwear, yanking them down. Nick went down on his knees and drew him into his hot mouth, and Cody cried out at the incredible sensation. Nick had never done it like this before, sucking so hard that Cody was pulled away from the wall, and he had to hold onto Nick's shoulders for dear life.

It was hot and wet and amazing. "Oh god, Nick--" panted Cody, and then, abruptly, the heat was gone. Nick manhandled him to the bed, pulling off his pants and ripping those, too. Cody reached out to grab Nick's shirt, meaning to do the same, and Nick grabbed his wrist.

"Don't you think you've done enough already?" said Nick, voice soft and feral at the same time. Cody's cock throbbed in response to the tone, and he stared as Nick pulled his shirt off and his pants, and then stood in front of him, naked and hard, every inch the tiger ready to pounce on his prey. Cody shivered in delight, and then Nick pulled open the drawer with the lube and began to prepare himself, still watching Cody as if he were devouring every bit of him.

Nick paused for a moment. "Tell me now if you don't want this."

Cody licked his lips. "I want this."

A feral grin appeared on his lips. "Good." He got on the bunk, straddling Cody, and then bent down and gave him another blistering kiss that made the hair on his arms stand up. Cody could barely breathe. His whole body seemed to be on fire, wanting Nick like never before, and Nick pushed on his hip, guiding him onto his belly. He felt Nick's hands lightly stroking his ass, the cold touch of lube, and then his fingers, careful and knowing, stretching and penetrating him. He moaned again. "Yeah, baby," said Nick. "Gonna make you feel it. On your knees, c'mon."

His limbs barely obeyed. Cody got up on his knees, a little shaky, and he looked over his shoulder to see Nick applying more lube to his cock, staring at Cody with such intense heat in his eyes that Cody shivered. "Please, Nick," said Cody.

He felt the blunt head of Nick's cock, so hot and slick, and then Nick was pushing into him, entering him slow and careful. Nick made a strangled groan and stopped, panting, and Cody pushed back, eliciting another groan. And then the stretch and burn started to fade, and Nick was moving, harder and faster, growling and snapping his hips, and Cody cried out on each thrust as the feelings began to build. "Nick," he gasped. "Please--more--"

The thrusts turned wild and Nick was making inarticulate noises, hands gripping his hips, and Cody felt his orgasm gathering, and then he was coming, loud moans escaping his throat as each wave of heat spurted out of his cock. Behind him, Nick thrust again, and then one last time, suddenly going still and crying out, and then they collapsed together onto the bunk, sweating and gasping.

For a long moment they lay there, arms and legs entangled, hearts hammering in their chests.

"Did I..." Nick sounded frightened, and Cody turned to look at him. "Are you okay?"

Cody grinned in response. "Are you kidding? That was incredible."

The look of relief on Nick's face was intense. "Look, I just...you got me so worked up--"

"I think I should order tequila shots more often," said Cody, grinning.


End file.
